The Frozen Flame
by Gunner Kitten
Summary: Well.. this is a wierd ficcie. It's about meh oc and Hiei in Ice World. Some names are wrong bc I forgot Hiei's mom's name... . so ne ways. Please RR. and ENJOY!


**The Frozen Flame**

Wind whistles through an ice-covered forest. Soft, powdery snow falls and lays like a blanket across the forest floor, covering up the old hardened blanket. The light is dim, not much sunlight penetrates this far up north. The perpetual silence of the forest is disturbed by a young blue haired woman walking. The new snow is crushed beneath her feet as she walks toward the edge of the forest. She is carrying a small bundle, a baby. The woman stops at the edge of a cliff and looks at her baby. She then looks around to see if she is being watched. The blue haired woman then sits her baby down and the edge of the cliff and slides him off down the slight hill that leads to the mortal world. The woman lets a tear fall from her eye as she watches her baby disappear into the mortal world. She turns and walks back into the forest, where she is confronted by a brown haired woman.

" Why did you do that?" the brown haired woman asked.

" I.... you saw didn't you? I had to . . . if I didn't . . . they would've killed him . . . " the blue haired woman said defensively.

" Do you think he'll make it in the mortal world? Alone? Koorime . . . what were you thinking?" the brown haired woman asked.

" I don't know . . . I'm trying to give him a better life . . . if he stays here . . . he'll be killed . . . there is a chance that he will survive if in the mortal world . . . " Koorime said looking down at the forest floor.

" You could've waited . . . I . . . I wanted Kitana to say goodbye to him . . . they are supposed to be together you know . . . " the brown haired woman said uncovering a baby out from underneath her cloak.

" I'm sorry, Izumi . . . I wasn't thinking . . . if he survives . . . maybe he'll find his way back here . . . and then . . . " Koorime trailed off.

" I know . . . it's okay . . . you thought it was best . . . maybe it is . . . you never know . . . we should be heading back to the village now . . . they're probably wondering where you went." Izumi said turning to walk back into the forest toward the village.

Koorime just nodded and followed Izumi back into the forest.

13 years later

" Yukina! Come on! If we hurry, we can see the sun rise above the cliff!" a little brown haired girl called to a blue haired girl.

" I'm coming! You run too fast, Kitty! Wait up!" the blue haired girl called out.

Kitty stopped and waited on Yukina. She then grabbed Yukina's hand and half-pulled her toward a cliff at the edge of the forest. They reached the edge of the cliff just as the sun was peeking through the clouds. Kitty sat down with her feet dangling over the edge of the cliff, while Yukina stood a few feet away from the edge. They watched the sun slowly turn the sky into pastel shades of blue and pink. The clouds looked as if they had silver linings and the sun was an orb of deep orange and pink. The sun's light reflecting off the ice and snow in the forest made the forest glow with yellows and deep pinks. It was like a whole other world. When the sun fully rose into the sky, Kitty stood up and turned to Yukina.

" I guess we should be heading back . . . " Kitty said sighing.

Yukina stared at Kitty for a second, she then nodded in agreement. She followed her cat youkai friend back into the forest and into the village in which they both lived.

" Kitty . . . " Yukina trailed off.

" Yea, Yukina?" Kitty asked looking back at her ice youkai friend.

" Kitty, do you think our mothers watched the sunrise like we do?" Yukina asked looking at Kitty.

Kitty stopped and looked up at the snow-covered treetops.

" I'm pretty sure they did . . . India said that we reminded her of our mothers . . . because we like going to that cliff and watching the sun rise." Kitty said as they neared the village.

" I wish I knew why my mother had to leave . . . and why your mother went with her . . . " Yukina said sadly.

" Hey, it doesn't matter . . . they did what they had to . . . all that's left of them is us . . . we gotta hold our heads high in pride for it." Kitty said smiling.

Yukina just nodded and smiled at Kitty's last remark. When They reached the place where Yukina lived with India, Kitty watched as Yukina went into the house and was greeted by the motherly figure. India looked at Kitty and smiled. Kitty just half smiled back and then turned to leave. Out of the corner of her eye Kitty saw a boy about her age dressed in black sitting in a tree outside of India's house. The boy, as if catching her stare, stood up and quickly ran off. Kitty took off after him. As she came up on a clearing, Kitty saw the boy standing in the middle of the clearing. She stopped running and snuck around behind the boy. When she was directly behind him she leaped out from a bush and tackled him. Kitty and the boy both fell into the snow. Kitty had hold of the boy's arms. She studied him for a moment. The boy had spiky black hair with white highlights in the front. His forehead was covered with bandages and his eyes were the darkest crimson Kitty had ever seen. He was a few inches taller than Kitty too.

" Who the heck are you?" Kitty asked.

The boy kept silent and just stared at the brown haired cat/ice/wind youkai that stood in front of him.

" I asked you a question! What's your name?" Kitty asked again.

" Hiei." the boy said gruffly.

Kitty was startled at the boy's name. She then caught his scent.

" You're . . . you're a fire youkai . . . what are you doing here in Ice World?" Kitty asked her mahogany eyes growing wide.

Again, the boy said nothing but just stared down at the ground. Kitty then understood.

" You're him . . . Koorime's son . . . Yukina's brother . . . India told me about you . . . about . . . why you were exiled from here . . . what are you doing back?" Kitty asked looking at the boy.

" I'm not staying . . . I had to talk with India . . . I wanted to see Yukina before I left . . . but now I have to go . . . if I'm caught I'll be killed and if you're caught talking to me you'll be killed." Hiei said trying to pull his arms out of Kitty's hands.

" I see . . . " Kitty said letting go of Hiei's wrists.

Hiei then disappeared out of the clearing. Kitty stood there for a moment as a tear slid down her cheek and turned into an ice tear gem as it fell onto the snow. She didn't pick it up but turned and walked quickly back into the village. Hiei, who was sitting in a tree a little way out of the clearing, saw Kitty's tear drop onto the snow. He walked back into the clearing and looked down at the tear gem for a second. He then heard footsteps coming toward the clearing. Hiei picked up the tear gem, put it in his pocket, and then quickly jumped into a tree. He hurried out of the forest and down the slope of Ice World into the mortal world.

with India and Kitty

" Kitty . . . you went after him . . . didn't you?" a dark-haired woman asked as Kitty walked into the kitchen of the house.

" Yes . . . I had to make sure . . . it was him . . . " Kitty said looking down at the ground.

" He was exiled to keep you and this world safe, you know . . . " the woman said placing her hand on Kitty's shoulder.

" But . . . I know he wouldn't hurt us . . . I could tell . . . from the way he spoke . . . that he would never harm any of us in any way . . . " Kitty said sitting down in a wooden chair next to a wooden table.

" Kitty, it may seem that way . . . but if he ever got mad . . . we would all be in danger . . . he could kill all of us with his power . . . " the woman said looking down at Kitty.

" India . . . he's just scared . . . and wounded . . . we exiled him because of what he is . . . who his father is . . . no one gave him the chance of showing who he truly is . . . " Kitty said starting to cry.

" Hold tight to that belief . . . don't let anyone change it . . . we may be wrong about him . . . and you may be right . . . but . . . as long as he is exiled . . . it will be for that reason . . . " India said trying to comfort Kitty.

" Why wasn't I exiled? I'm a cat youkai! I'm only part ice . . . the other part is wind . . . why wasn't I sent away with him?" Kitty asked looking up at India.

" Because your powers don't threaten us . . . Kitty . . . I need to tell you something . . . I think you need to know . . . " India said standing up.

Kitty just looked up at India with a questioning look on her face.

" You probably have figured this out, but . . . you want to know why you probably feel so strongly toward Hiei?" India asked looking back at Kitty.

Kitty just nodded.

" When you two were born . . . your mothers said that you two should always be together . . . it was written in the archives . . . thus . . . you two are meant to be together . . . " India explained.

" That's why . . . my mother promised me to someone whom I can't ever see . . . why did she? Didn't she see what would happen to him?" Kitty cried.

" Yes, she knew . . . but . . . she told me . . . when you turn fifteen . . . you can go out into the mortal world and look for him . . . to tell him what I have told you." India said still looking down at Kitty.

" What if he refuses me? Then I will be left alone . . . I can't love another because of the stupid archives . . . " Kitty asked looking up at India.

" He can't refuse you . . . your hearts are one . . . forever . . . " India said knowingly.

" I hope you're right . . . " Kitty whispered staring out of the kitchen window at the softly falling snow.

two years later

Kitty, now fifteen, is leaving Ice World. She is on the cliff that leads to the mortal world. She takes one last look behind her, then leaps off the cliff and into the portal that would transport her into the mortal world. When Kitty reached the end of the portal, she landed on a pile of leaves.

" Ouch! ... where am I?" Kitty said looking at her surroundings.

She was in a forest. Much like the one in Ice World, though not covered in snow and ice. The trees were old and all bent over. A dim light shown through the treetops, but nothing more. There was an abundance of moss and lichens growing on the tree trunks. The ground was damp where there were no fallen leaves.

" This place is creepy . . . " Kitty whispered to herself as she stood up.

Kitty carefully picked her way through the trees. She found a deer trail and followed it. The sound of voices soon reached her ears. She stopped outside of a thicket and listened to the voices.

" That Hiei is a crazy one . . . he thinks he can defeat all of us . . . the ones who took him in and taught him to fight? He's dumber than he looks!" one voice said.

" Yea. That kid doesn't know what's good for him . . . " another voice said.

Kitty didn't notice that one of the men was coming up behind her. The man saw Kitty's leg sticking out from behind a tree. He quietly snuck to the opposite side of the tree and grabbed Kitty's arms so she couldn't get away.

" Hey guys! Look what I found!" the man called out to his buddies in the thicket.

The man dragged Kitty into the thicket with the other guys.

" Looks like you scored with that one. Haven't seen a girl that pretty in ages. Tell me sweet cheeks . . . what's your name?" a tall dusty haired man asked looking Kitty over.

Kitty just glared at the man and kept her mouth shut. She struggled to get away from the man who held her captive. She let out a blood curdling scream hoping that someone could hear her. She kept screaming until a dark-haired man shoved a piece of cloth into her mouth. Another man picked up a piece of rope and bound her hands together so tight the rope was cutting into her skin. The man did the same to her legs.

" I think she might be one of those ice apparitions... don't you? I haven't seen one of them come out of Ice World in a long time." the dusty haired man said studied Kitty.

" Maybe she came out here looking for Hiei. I heard he came from there.... he's going to show his ugly mug tonight. To try and kill all of us." the brown haired man said putting his face close to Kitty's.

Kitty flung herself backwards to get away from the stench of the man's breath. She landed between two tree roots. There she sat trembling under the stare of her captors.

" I think we've scared the poor little ice demon." the dark haired man said laughing.

" Hey, it's getting dark... one of us needs to stay up and watch for Hiei's return." the dusty haired man said standing up.

" You take first watch, Bohin. Hiei always did like you best." the dark haired man grinned at a brown haired man.

" Shut up, Hitamaru. I'll keep watch just so I can be near the pretty girl. You don't mind do you, Sasabe?" Bohin said with a mischievous grin on his face.

" Oh no... just don't let Hiei see you with her. She might be his girl, though I don't know how a pretty little thing like her would get mixed up with a little brat like him." the dusty haired man said looking at Kitty.

A low growl escaped from Kitty's throat as she narrowed her eyes at Sasabe and his friends. The man just laughed.

" Well we better get to sleep. Yell at us if Hiei comes." Sasabe said waving his hand unconcerned.

" He won't have to." a voice said from somewhere above the men.

" So you have decided to show your face. I thought you were going to chicken out on your threat." Sasabe grinned looking up at a black haired teenage boy that was standing on a tree limb.

" I heard her screams. I'm not going to let you kill another girl." the boy said jumping down from the tree.

" What are you going to do about it, Hiei?" Bohin asked looking at Hiei.

" Kill you." Hiei said narrowing his eyes.

" You're not strong enough to take us all three down." Hitamaru said standing up beside Bohin and Sasabe.

" Are you so sure?" Hiei asked the three men.

The three men then took a step back from Hiei. They then looked at each other and then jumped at him. Each of the men pulled out a dagger as they jumped. Hiei evaded each dagger, except for Bohin's. Bohin had pulled another dagger out of his belt and buried it in Hiei's chest. Hiei glared at Bohin and slashed his sword, taking Bohin's head off. He then pulled the dagger from his chest. Hitamaru and Sasabe both looked at their fallen comrade. Hitamaru quickly pulled out a gun and Sasabe pulled out a short sword.

" You... you killed Bohin! You'll pay with your life, Hiei!" Hitamaru said aiming his gun at Hiei's head and firing.

Hiei disappeared and then reappeared behind Hitamaru. Hiei just grinned and stabbed his sword through Hitamaru's throat. Hitamaru fell to the ground, choking on his own blood. Hiei then turned to Sasabe.

" Wait... Hiei.... we weren't going to kill the girl! I swear! We were just going to have a little fun with her and then let her go! Please don't kill me!" Sasabe pleaded as he dropped his short sword.

" You have no honor, Sasabe." Hiei said swiftly cutting Sasabe's head and arms off.

During all of this Kitty had cut the ropes around her hands with a dagger that had fallen near her. She had then pulled the cloth out of her mouth and cut the ropes that bound her legs. She was sitting between the tree roots as Hiei turned and looked at her.

" Are you okay?" Hiei asked looking at Kitty with a blood spattered face.

Kitty just shrunk back and nodded. Hiei then half smiled and his eyes went cloudy. He then fell forward. Kitty caught him in her arms. She turned him over and examined the wound on his chest.

" This is deep... it's a wonder he even lasted this long losing that much blood..." Kitty whispered to herself. " Maybe... I can heal him... and then he'll listen to me..."

Kitty placed her hand over Hiei's wound, her hand and shirt getting covered in his blood in the process. They were both then surrounded in a soft blue light. A few minutes later the light surrounding them subsided and there was no trace of a wound on Hiei's chest. Hiei's eyes slowly opened. He looked at Kitty and quickly sat up.

" Whoa... take it easy Hiei." Kitty said putting her hand on Hiei's shoulder.

" What are you doing out of Ice World?" Hiei asked looking at Kitty.

" Looking for you." Kitty said looking at Hiei.

" Why?" Hiei asked puzzled.

" India told me to bring you back.... she'll explain everything when we get there..." Kitty said standing up and pulling Hiei to his feet.

" I can't go back. We'll both be killed." Hiei said turning his head away.

" India has given me permission to take you into Ice World. No one can say anything about it. Please.... just come with me." Kitty said looking at Hiei.

" What if no one believes you? And we're taken to be killed?" Hiei asked looking at Kitty.

" We won't be... I promise." Kitty said sincerely.

" What does India need to tell me?" Hiei asked looking at Kitty.

" It's... I can't say." Kitty said pulling on Hiei's arm.

" Why?" Hiei asked looking kind of puzzled.

" When you get there, you'll find out." Kitty said half smiling.

Hiei just shrugged and went with Kitty. She took him to the portal and they both went through. When they reached the other side, India was there waiting for them.

" I thought you weren't coming back, Kitty." India said looking at Kitty.

" We had a bit of trouble from some bandits." Kitty said looking up at India's face.

" I see...." India said eyeing Kitty's bloodstained kimono. " Kitty.... it's not safe to go into the village... one of the boys overheard our plan and told his mother.... she now has a mob of people waiting for us to come back...I have to tell you here and very quickly."

" What do you have to tell me?" Hiei asked looking at India really puzzled.

" You didn't tell him?" India asked looking at Kitty.

" Moshi Wake Arimasen." Kitty said looking down at her feet.

" It's okay Kitty... I knew you wouldn't be able to tell him.. But I could hope... They're drawing closer.... Kitty... Hiei follow me." India said walking to the left.

Hiei and Kitty quickly followed India deeper into the forest. Kitty, deep in thought, tripped over a tree root. Hiei caught her and helped her to her feet. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, they both then quickly looked away. India looked back and smiled.

" The archives' magic is working.... I was afraid it had only worked on Kitty. But I see that it has taken root in the heart of the fire demon also." India thought to herself as she approached a cave.

The trio went into the cave. India sat down on a rock and looked at the two teenagers as they walked in. Hiei sat down on the floor and Kitty sat down near him. India opened her mouth to explain things to Hiei, when an arrow shot through the cave and killed her.

" India!" Kitty screamed jumping up to catch her old friend.

" Stop! It's a trap!" Hiei whispered sharply.

Kitty sat back down and trembled. Hiei moved closer to Kitty. Kitty put her arms around his neck and started crying. Hiei started to stand up, Kitty with him. He then placed his right arm on Kitty's head and his left arm around her waist. A mob of people then stormed into the cave.

" I see you got India. Nice shot." a blue haired man laughed to another blue haired man.

" Look what we have here. The traitor and the fire demon. What a perfect couple. Now they'll die together. Like the archives say, these two shouldn't be parted." a woman laughed.

" Is that what you were going to tell me?" Hiei whispered quietly into Kitty's ear.

Kitty just nodded as a tear escaped down her cheek.

" Poor poor little spoiled Kitana. Getting everything she wants. Now she's going to die because of a mistake her mother made." the same woman laughed.

Kitty pulled away from Hiei and turned to face the mob.

" Leave me alone. Don't talk about my mother like that! First you kill my mother, and Yukina's mom. Then you slaughter India... all India was trying to do was uphold your stupid rules of the archives.... and you kill her!" Kitty said starting to cry.

" Oh are we going to be a crybaby now? Those rules aren't meant to be applied to a half breed and a fire demon." a man said walking up to the front.

" Let's kill the fire demon and get it over with!" another man said holding up an ax.

Kitty glared at the man and then stood directly in front of Hiei.

" If you want him you have to go through me." Kitty said looking at the leader of the mob.

Hiei looked surprised as the woman laid down her weapon.

" Kitana, you know we don't want to kill you. But, the fire demon has no business here... let us have him and we'll leave you alone." the woman said walking up to Kitty.

" No." Kitty said stubbornly.

" I'm not asking you, Kitana. I'm telling you. Give us the fire demon." the woman said sternly.

" I'd rather die." Kitty said looking up into the woman's face.

" You protect someone who doesn't care for you at all? Who'd probably kill you himself if he got the chance?" the woman asked giving Kitty a sly look.

" Yes." Kitty said defiantly.

" If you want to die with that fire demon, we'll all be too happy to grant your wish." the woman said spitting at Kitty's feet.

Kitty turned her head to Hiei.

" Leave . . . escape while you can . . . I'll . . . try to hold them off while you escape . . . " Kitty said looking at Hiei.

Hiei shook his head and placed his hand on Kitty's shoulder.

" I won't leave. I won't leave you here alone to take my punishment." Hiei said placing his hand on his sword.

" The two of you, plan to fight us? How romantic. Neither wants the other to die. Either would give their life for the other to live. Beautiful. Just like in a perfect love story." the woman laughed.

" Oh shut up already would you and kill the girl!" a man said fitting an arrow into his bow.

" Why don't you kill her then?" the woman said stepping away from Kitty.

The man grinned and let the arrow from his bow fly. Hiei jumped out in front of Kitty and cut the arrow in half. Unknown to Kitty and Hiei a man had snuck behind them. The man raised a dagger and plunged it deep into Kitty's back. Hiei turned and saw Kitty laying on the floor with a dagger in her back. His body shook in rage as flames surrounded his body. The mob of ice apparitions quickly took a few steps back from the flames. Hiei was just about to kill all of the people in the mob when he stopped.

" Hiei... don't do it.... it's what they want you to do.... they want you to seem uncontrollable... if you kill them you'll be downgrading yourself to their standards.... please... don't kill them." Kitty said weakly sitting up.

The flames surrounding Hiei's body subsided and Hiei just looked at the mob.

" Leave." Hiei growled at the mob.

The mob then quickly turned tail and ran out of the cave. Hiei turned to Kitty and kneeled beside her.

" Are you okay?" Hiei asked quietly.

" I'm not going to be here long... I guess I should tell you what India was going to say..." Kitty said looking up at Hiei.

Hiei just nodded and looked at Kitty.

" What did that woman mean by the archives?" Hiei asked.

" The archives are where special promises are written so they will be kept, even if one of the people that the promise was made by dies. The archives have their own magic that no one can explain or understand. My mother made a promise to yours fifteen years ago that was recorded in the archives." Kitty said coughing up a bit of blood.

" But... what was the promise? And why was it recorded?" Hiei asked looking down at Kitty.

" No one knows why a promise is recorded. The archives hear and see all... they decided that my mother's promise to yours was worthy of their magic, so it was recorded.... the promise... was that we would stay together." Kitty said coughing up more blood.

" Is that why... why you had to come find me? Because of that promise?" Hiei asked as Kitty collapsed into his arms.

Kitty nodded weakly. Her eyes then closed and her body went limp in his arms. Hiei just stared at Kitty's limp form for a moment and then closed his eyes.

" She died... to save me..." Hiei whispered with his eyes still closed.

He sat this way for about ten minutes. Hiei then heard footsteps coming from inside the cave.

" Who's there?" Hiei asked looking over his shoulder.

A silvery light was projected on the walls as a glowing figure walked out of the back of the cave. The form was of a brown haired woman. She was followed by a blue haired woman.

" I see the promise was upheld... but not in the way we intended..." the brown haired woman said looking at Hiei and Kitty.

" You... who are you?" Hiei asked looking at the two women.

" Hiei... I'm Kitty's mother, Izumi." the brown haired woman said smiling.

" Then you must be..." Hiei stared with an open mouth at the blue haired woman.

" Yes Hiei.... I'm Koorime... you know.... Kitty isn't dead yet... she's close but not completely..." the Koorime said half smiling.

During that moment another glowing figure appeared. This one was of India.

" Show the archives your love for her and she will return. Deny your own heart and she will die and join us, Hiei. The choice of her life depends on you." India said looking at the young fire demon.

Unnoticed by India or Hiei, the two mothers had disappeared. They didn't want to be a factor in Hiei's choice. Hiei looked down at Kitty's still face and closed his eyes.

" I don't know what to do, India." Hiei said looking up at the dark haired woman.

" Go with what your heart says, Hiei. Just listen to yourself." India said as she disappeared.

Hiei thought for a few minutes, hoping an answer would come to him. He looked down at Kitty and then made up his mind. He leaned down and kissed Kitty on the lips. They were both then enveloped in a silver light.

" Two hearts joined as one, the pain and suffering of each is shared, holding onto faith, one day to be saved, by the kiss of one's love, if one dies the other will lose their will, if they live, they will live together. Never apart. Two hearts united, two souls never to be parted. The daughter of Izumi, the son of Koorime. As written in the archives, as promised by young mothers. The two young lovers will never part." a voice recited from within the cave.

The light subsided and Hiei leaned back from his kiss. He sat with Kitty in his arms for a few minutes.

" It didn't work... she's gone..." Hiei said laying Kitty down on the cave floor and walking away with his head hung down.

Kitty was starting to regain consciousness when she heard Hiei's voice. Her eyes opened all the way and she sat up. She saw Hiei's back turned to her so she quickly stood up.

" Hiei!" Kitty called to the fire demon.

Hiei stopped and slowly turned around. He saw Kitty, completely healed, standing and watching him.

" Why are you leaving?" Kitty asked looking sad.

" I... thought you were gone..." Hiei said looking down at the ground.

" I'm not... I heard voices... and I heard a voice reading from the archives... the promise...." Kitty said walking up to Hiei.

Hiei just looked at Kitty and then back down at the floor.

" Where are we?" Hiei asked looking at Kitty.

" This is the place where the first archives were made. Where the first promises were put into the archives... this is the place where we can be visited by faces from our past, a place where the dead can walk again." Kitty said looking at Hiei.

Hiei just looked at the back of the cave. He then looked back at Kitty. He opened his mouth as if to say something but then shut it. Hiei then leaned forward and kissed Kitty on the cheek. Kitty looked startled for a moment. She then leaned forward and kissed Hiei on the lips. Hiei wrapped his arms around her waist and Kitty put her arms around his neck. They held each other close, neither wanted to let the other go.


End file.
